Miracle
by I Love Yaoi And Always Will
Summary: this is a giaXsteph fic. one day while talking to steph, gia realises she's in love with steph.  it's really cute, i'm just not good at summaries.  rated for slight language


**So, when I wrote this, I was feeling courageous. Someone requested that I write a StephanieXGia story. The only problem was, I had never heard of the character Gia. So I looked up some information about her and the person who requested this story gave me some info and I felt confident that I could manage to write a story in Gia's point of view. Sorry if it sucks cuz like I said, I had never heard of the character Gia before I started writing this story. I tried. Reviews will make for a happy me. And go ahead and flame me if you want. I'm not even gonna try and claim that this is a good story. I don't know if it is. I tried though.**

It was a night like any other. Me and Stephanie were watching television in her living room. We were chatting away about the latest news at school. That afternoon on the football field, two of the football players kissed in front of everyone. I think they were two seniors. And the best part was, it wasn't even a dare! Of course all of the cheerleaders had a great time mocking them because of it. That is, until the two most popular cheerleaders realized it was their boyfriends. Talk about a juicy afternoon! Anyway, me and Steph were talking about it. All of a sudden, I looked over at her and I felt a weird feeling wash over me. It was the most intense feeling I had ever felt. There was just something about the way her beautiful golden hair fell over her shoulders that made my heart stop. Stephanie caught my stare.

"Is something wrong, Gia?"

I snapped out of my trance. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just... thinking."

"Are you sure you're okay, Gia?"

"Are you deaf? I said I was okay!" Uh oh. I had just broken rule number one of Steph's rules for being a good friend: Don't snap at your best friend. I was in for it now.

"You know, Gia, you were lucky that you found someone who will actually put up with your shit. Not too many people will put up with you. I want to be your friend, but, if you're gonna snap at me all the time, it's not gonna work. I hate when people yell at me." I hated it when Steph was pissed at me and she talked to me in a calm but at the same time sad tone of voice. It made me feel so much worse than when she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired today. I was up late studying last night. You know how irritable I get when I don't sleep enough. I should go home because I have to do my homework and we're having dinner early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Steph said. "And Gia... You know if something's ever wrong, you can talk to me about it, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Steph, I know. See you tomorrow." I walked to the door followed by Stephanie. She closed the door after me as I walked out. As I was walking home, I couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie. As soon as I got my thoughts to something else, Steph's beautiful face wiggled its way back into my head. It was seriously ridiculous. Steph had been my best friend for a year now. That's longer than any friendship I've ever been in has ever lasted. I can't feel anything for her other than the bond between best friends. If I did feel anything more, it would totally screw up our friendship. Unless, that is, Steph feels the same way. What was I thinking? Steph would never like me as more than Gia Mahan, her best friend. But still, she was always worried about me and sometimes I did catch her staring at me during some classes. All I knew then was that it would be a miracle if she actually did like me and I wasn't holding out for any miracles. So maybe, I decided, I had to make my own miracles. It's not like I even believe in real miracles anymore. The only way to get what you want in life is to get it yourself. I realized I was at my house. I walked in to find that my mom wasn't home. I figured that meant I was on my own for dinner. I went to the kitchen and there was a note that said for me to order pizza and that mom was at some meeting or something. I picked up the phone and ordered a pepperoni pizza. After I ate, I went to sleep.

That night, I had a dream about me and Steph. We were laying in her living room kissing. It was a pretty intense kiss. Steph was on top of me. We were biting at each other's lips. Our hands were tangled in each other's hair. I woke up with a start. What kind of dream was that to be having about my best friend? I got up and got some water. I went into my mom's room and she was still awake.

"Hey honey, what are you doing up?"

"I had a bit of a bad dream and needed some water. I just wanted to see if you were awake so I could say good night because when I went to sleep you weren't home."

"Okay, then, good night."

I went back to my room. I laid back down. I closed my eyes and a deep, peaceful sleep overcame me.

The next morning I went to school and I found Steph at her locker. I had decided I couldn't hide the way I felt. I had to tell her I liked her. So there I stood, in the bathroom with Stephanie with the door locked. Stephanie looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay, Gia? Why did you wanna talk to me alone?"

"Stephanie, the truth is... I think I'm falling in love with you."

For a really long time, she just stood there staring at me like I had grown another head. Then, slowly, very slowly, she moved towards me until our lips collided into a kiss that had passion to rival that of the kiss in my dream last night. We broke apart and breathing heavily, I took Steph's hands in my own. "Steph, I love you. You helped turn my life back to the way it was supposed to be. I had hit a personal low and I was about to go even farther under. I really appreciate what you did for me. It meant so much to me. You can't even know how much it meant."

"Yeah I can. When my mom died, I was really sad. Then my dad, Uncle Jesse and Joey helped me through it. I was so thankful for them. And I love you, too."

We gently kissed each other and I knew at that moment that I would never be alone again as long as I had Steph.


End file.
